


Not As Expected

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Ian isn’t thrilled to be in a small Californian town and it’s about to get so much worse.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Not As Expected

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** written for 3AM_moonlight in comment_fic for the prompt Numb3rs/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ian Edgerton + Buffy Summers, the FBI takes notice of the high number of deaths and missing people in Sunnydale, and send their best sniper to check it out. And for the allbingo prompt of candy

XXX

Ian didn’t like small towns. Strangers stood out. _He_ stood out and that never bode well for his job. He depended on being invisible. He wondered if Don was behind him being sent to Sunnydale. Had Charlie seen something off in the number of deaths for such a small town? Ian had to admit he found the numbers odd himself when he saw them. It was a motivator to take the case. Now he regretted it. The last thing he needed was to be seen. He hated pulling out his FBI i.d. 

Ian had set up shop where he could see the Bronze, the town’s hot spot for the young. He hadn’t missed the fact the many of the dead and missing were teens to early twenties. If someone was going to go missing around here, it would be from a place like this, the local coffee shop or the high school football stadium. Oh, the beach probably was another good place for murder or kidnapping but he’d be far easier to spot there. Ian shifted, his body cramping for being in one position for so long. Maybe it was time to get himself some coffee.

Just then he spotted two young women leave the Bronze, chatting and utterly oblivious to their surroundings as the young often were. Behind them, in clothing about twenty years out of date, was a young man. What was he doing in those old clothes? And more importantly why was he following the girls? Ian unfurled from his spot and followed them, unstrapping his pistol in case he had to quick draw it.

They disappeared from view around the corner. Someone screamed. Ian broke into a run. He nearly collided with the two girls as they bolted back the way they had gone, shrieking about a monster in the dark. Dodging them, Ian raced down the darkened street to see a young blonde girl fighting the dude in the outdated clothes. She centerpunched him in the chest and he disappeared into a cloud of dust. Ian stumbled, nearly fell, seeing that. 

“What the hell?” The exclamation was past his lips before he could stop it.

She whipped around, taking stock of him. Did she have something in her hand? His own hovered over his weapon. “Who are you?”

“Special Agent Edgerton,” he mumbled, hating that this conversation was necessary. In the dim light from the street lamp her eyes widened. “Care to tell me what’s going on here?”

She shook her head. “No but if you follow me, I’ll show you.”

XXX

Buffy had panicked a bit realizing she’d been seen slaying by the FBI. That’s the only reason she could think of for inviting him to follow her into the funeral home to sit and wait on Eric Anderson to rise. He’d been two grades behind her and she was fairly sure he’d been turned into a vampire. She wondered if Spike and Drusilla were to blame or was there someone new out there? There was always someone new. 

Her story spilled out of her. Giles would be furious but what was she to do? Edgerton had seen her take out the vamp. He wasn’t going to buy he was hallucinating and on the walk here he’d mentioned the high death rate in Sunnydale. Provided she wasn’t arrested by the end, it was something she’d have to talk to Giles about. She could just imagine the screaming from here.

Unlike most adults, Edgerton listened without interrupting. He probably thought she was nuts but pretty soon Eric would prove she wasn’t. Buffy wasn’t sure what should happen then. What would the FBI think of all this? Would it try to dismantle all the Watchers had built? Would Giles bundle her off to England somehow?

She distracted herself from her nerves with thoughts of Edgerton was pretty good looking for an older guy. He was easily somewhere around Mom’s age but he was definitely, as Cordy would say, a bit of salty goodness with his warm red-brown skin and dark hair and eyes. Too bad he wasn’t twenty years younger. She hoped she could get him out of town before Angelus or Spike could stumble across him.

“So, you want me to believe that vampires exist?” A little smirk played in the corners of his mouth. He’d fit in with Spike and Angelus for that matter.

Buffy shrugged, popping a piece of candy in her mouth. “Believe whatever you want but I’m not crazy. You’ve checked him out, right?” She jutted her chin at Eric’s body in its coffin in the ‘slumber room.’ 

“He’s definitely dead if that’s what you mean.” 

She nodded, slipping a stake from her pocket as Eric’s fingers began to wiggle. Edgerton widened his eyes, spotting the stake, and no doubt thinking she was committed to her delusion. Eric sat bolt upright, swinging his legs out of the coffin.

He grinned at them. “I’m hungry.”

Edgerton skinned his pistol free of the holster and drilled Eric dead center in the forehead. Eric stumbled back and fell against his coffin knocking it from the raised platform it was on. The clatter echoed deafeningly. Eric shook his bloodied head.

“That hurt!”

“Bullets work on some demons but not vampires. You need wood.” Buffy staked the newbie with practiced ease. Eric disappeared before he had the time to even whine some more. Edgerton took a few steps back from the dust cloud that was Eric. She brushed off her shirt and tucked her stake away. “Believe me now?”

“I’d be a fool if I didn’t.”

“You going to arrest me?”

Edgerton holstered his gun. “And tell them what? You think you kill vampires and I have no bodies to prove you’re killing anyone? No thanks. I’m pretending this night never happened. I’ll tell the FBI something to keep them out of Sunnydale for a while in the meantime.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it…ever.”

Buffy watched him go. Well the night turned out better than she thought it would. She probably should still tell Giles but she really didn’t want to. Sighing, she headed out into the night because it was young and she had her duties, want them or not.


End file.
